


You're the one that taught me not to love

by risemidnighthands



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risemidnighthands/pseuds/risemidnighthands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Jared ever stop running away from his Irish love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the one that taught me not to love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Colin/Jared. I just fell in love with the pairing because I love both actors. Anyway, this isn't my best, I just like this idea. I never have a beta, if anyone wanted to work with me, I'd be open to it. :) Hope you enjoy.

Jared woke with an unusual amount of warmth tucked close to his side. However, it was not unpleasant, and he snuggled deeper into the strong arms. When he felt soft lips on the back of his neck, he smiled before shooting straight up as he actually woke up.

“Colin?” he practically shrieked, looking back at the man on the bed.

“Yes, darling?” the sleepy Irishman responded.

“I stayed the night? Did I sleep with you?” he questioned and moved out of the bed to look for his things.

“Um, yes?” Colin confusedly said, “As you have many times before.”

“Not ‘sleep with’ as in ‘had sex’,” the singer said exasperatedly, “as in ‘fell asleep’.”

“Why yes, you did. Nice change; for once you didn’t sprint out the door. Although it appears you are trying to now.” The Irish actor slid out of the sheets and stepped over to the man frantically pulling on clothes. “Come on, Jared, just stay a while. Have breakfast with me and hang out some,” he wrapped his arms around him from behind, but was pushed off soon after.

“No, I really should have left last night.”

All playfulness gone, Colin yelled at him. “Just stop. When the fuck is this going to end, Jared? We meet, we fuck, you leave. It has been going on for years and nothing has changed.”

“And nothing will change. This isn’t anything. Jesus, Colin, we just have sexual needs. That’s it!”

“Really? Is it? Do you really believe that these are nothing but little hookups?”

“They are!”

“Then maybe we should stop it! Maybe we should establish an actual relationship, and really be together.”

“That’s not going to happen!”

“Why? Why not, Jared? Why the fuck not?”

“Because these are really just hookups. Nothing more,” the actor-musician stated coldly.

“They are more than that, and you know it. Can you really tell me you were not happy to wake up in me embrace? Or that you didn’t love sleeping on me shoulder? Can you really tell me you don’t have feelings for me?”

“This is over,” the blue-eyed man glared at Colin before storming out of the apartment.

Typical Jared. He left with hardly a word. The Irish actor feel back on the bed with one leg swinging over the side. Ever since meeting on Phone Booth, and then again on Alexander, there had been a sexual attraction between the two of them. For four years the two actors had been meeting for a night full of pleasure and sex. It got more and more frequent over the years and they did enjoy each other’s company. Still, it was never more than that. Jared had never spent the night until now, and Colin hoped he would get to be more to the musician than a casual fuck.

 

Jared had asked his brother for help. He was exhausted and in need of letting off steam from the legal battle with the label. He missed Colin. He was at war with himself though. He asked Shannon if what he did with Colin was wrong. He begged him to tell him if he was right to keep a distance. “If he knew the truths about me, he would run as fast as he could.”

“You’ll never know until you try, Jared.”

 

Colin thought maybe he would come back to talk, but was not shocked when days passed and there was no sign of the other actor. Weeks went by and he began to give up hope. Several months later, many lonely nights later, Colin picked himself back up and decided he needed to get out of the slump in which Jared Leto left him. However that very same man he was trying to forget decided to call him and ask him out to dinner.

The Irishman was shocked, an actual date? Pleased, he decided to give it a go. What he didn’t know was that the vocalist had desperately missed Colin, as much as he did not want to admit it.

So he picked him up at seven thirty and drove him to one of Los Angeles’ finer restaurants. There, the two chatted and Jared vented about his situation. Colin looked at him sympathetically and offered his moral support.

Parked outside Colin’s apartment again, the singer leaned over and pressed his lips to the younger man’s. Feeling the Irishman melt into the kiss, he parted his lips, and deepened it. With one hand still on the wheel, his other explored the man’s cheek and neck. The younger actor’s own hands were all over Jared’s back and hair. Pulling on that hair, he separated their mouths for some much-needed air before smirking, “would you care to come in?” the mischievous Irish glind shining in his eyes.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the vocalist grinned, kissing his soon-to-be lover once more before getting out of the car.

Standing outside the Irishman’s apartment, he pinned him to the door, attacking his face and neck with his mouth, his knee slipping in between the man’s legs and feeling the arousal.

Colin was gasping and struggling to find his key. “J-j-jared, if you want to get inside,” he moaned, “you should probably let me get the keys.” Reluctantly, the blue-eyed actor obliged and backed off long enough for them to enter the apartment. Once in, he shoved the Irish actor onto the couch before straddling him and latching his lips to him once again.

“I swear Colin,” the singer tugged on the half-buttoned shirt of his partner, “do you wear these shirts just to tease me?” he asked.

“No,” the actor responded with a smirk. “That’s just a plus. Besides, you are one to talk about teasing,” he noted as he unzipped the musician’s jeans to discover he wasn’t wearing underwear.

That led to a bout of fucking that left them both quite exhausted. When Jared was sure that the other was asleep, he slipped out of the bed and searched for his clothes. Despite the date earlier in the evening, the occasional actor still did not want a relationship. He wasn’t ready because he had no idea how to love and was terrified to find out.

He was almost out the door when he heard a voice behind his back, “So you’re leaving again.” It was not a question. Colin’s voice was unwavering, and there was a sad undertone since he realized things weren’t really going to change. His mind was flooded with thoughts of how stupid he found himself. He prayed to be saved as he realized he still couldn’t walk away. He loved Jared so much that he couldn’t escape. He knew though, if he let him go this time, he would be less than a ghost in his life.

The singer turned to find the Irishman leaning against the living room doorway in nothing but a pair of pajama pants set low on his hips.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you, Jared, but I need more than just one night stands.”

“There is no ‘more’ for us, Colin,” he replied before walking towards the door again, picking up his jacket and keys.

“Stay with me Jared. Spend the night with me, or don’t come back at all.”

 

After the vocalist walked out of his life, Colin decided he needed to truly get over Jared Leto and flew back to his home in Ireland. Aside from a few roles in America, he spent the next few years in Dublin. His heart and all memories with the vocalist locked away, he did not bother following the band, and so had no idea when they were in Dublin for a show.

He was surprised as ever when he opened his door to the ringing doorbell and found none other than Jared Leto on his doorstep. The man’s shirt was all but shredded under his leather jacket and he sported a messy pink mohawk, but he was still his Jared.

“I’m not interested, Jared,” he tried to shut the door, but the musician stopped it with his hand.

“Hear me out. Please Colin.”

The Irishman squinted a glare, but allowed his old lover inside.

“Colin, I’m sorry. I miss you, and I really want to have you back in my life.”

“Can’t you find someone else to fuck with that pretty face of yours?”

“I don’t want just another fuck, I want you. I miss the way you talk and the fun we had, and the comfort your company brought. I’ve bothered my brother endlessly since we were last together. I just didn’t know if I could stop this. This is me, Colin, but I knew that if you knew how I felt, everything would change. I’m done running away though. I love you, Colin.”

“I waited so long to hear that from you, and not that I’ve moved on, you come back and feed me the words I was dying to hear? No, fuck you, Jared! It’s not working this time. You’re the one that taught me not to love. You’re the one that taught me to say no.”

“I know I’ve said no so many times to so many things. I know that I ruined your love by not reciprocating it, but trust me, I do. I was scared to love and get hurt, but I still loved you even then. I just wouldn’t admit it. I’m ready to commit, Colin. I love you.”

The singer strolled up to him and grabbing his face, kissed him. Although hesitantly at first, the Irish actor responded to the kiss. “I love you, too, Jared,” he moaned.

Later, the two lay in bed. Jared’s head rested on the younger man’s shoulder and an arm slung over his stomach. Colin’s arm was wrapped around the singer’s waist. Turning his head to press his lips to his lover’s forehead, he said, “this is different.”

“I love you, Colin. I’m not going to run away again,” blue eyes peaked up at him.

“I love you, too, darling,” he kissed him softly.

“Do you believe me?”

“We’ll see in the morning,” he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based on the demo song _Witness_. I know that it is technically "you're the one that taught me not to love / I'm the one that taught you to say no", but having Colin say both parts worked better. Hope that wasn't too bad.


End file.
